Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy/Side: Future
Side: Future jest pierwszym z dwóch arc w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Został wypuszczony 11 lipca 2016. Arc musi być oglądany wraz z Side: Despair i nie powinno się ich oglądać oddzielnie. Opowiada o Makoto Naegim, Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahinie oraz dwunastu innych członkach Fundacji Przyszłości, podczas Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry. Streszczenie Przez największy, najokropniejszy i najtragiczniejszy incydent w historii ludzkości, Ultimate Despair doprowadziły świat do destrukcji. W celu ocalenia tonącego w rozpaczy świata, została założona Fundacja Przyszłości. Po pokonaniu Junko Enoshimy, Makoto i przyjaciele z Klasy 78-ej, dołączyli do Fundacji Przyszłości. Pracowali nad odbudowaniem świata, lecz Makoto został oskarżony o zdradę, ponieważ chronił Remnants of Despair. Wszyscy, którzy się zebrali na rozprawę Makoto zostali uwięzieni i zmuszeni przez Monokumę do "Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry". Każdemu założono dziwną bransoletkę, uwalniającą płyn usypiający w odpowiednim czasie. Kiedy śpią, zdrajca zabija członka Fundacji Przyszłości. Żeby przetrwać, muszą odnaleźć zdrajcę i powstrzymać zabójstwa. Zasady rozprawy klasowej nie są wprowadzone do tej zabójczej gry. Makoto i inni zostali doprowadzeni do sytuacji zabicia lub bycia zabitym. Teraz zaczyna się historia rozpaczy, gdzie nadzieja zabija nadzieję. Postacie Makoto Naegi Były Superlicealny Szczęściarz (超高校級の「幸運」), aktualnie powiązany z 14 Dywizją Fundacji Przyszłości. Jest jednym z przetrwałych Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry. Otrzymał tytuł Superlicealnej Nadziei (超高校級「希望」) za pokonanie Ultimate Despair, lecz jest oskarżony za wspomaganie Remnants of Despair. ---- Kyoko Kirigiri Były Superlicealny Detektyw (超高校級の探偵), aktualnie lider 14 Dywizji. Zawsze świadomie podchodzi do sytuacji i próbuje znaleźć najlepsze rozwiązanie. Niezbyt interesuje się innymi, lecz ma ogromną wiarę w swoich dawnych kolegów z klasy 78-ej. Jest osobą bardzo inteligentną oraz spokojną. ---- Aoi Asahina Była Superlicealna Pływaczka (超高校級の「スイマー」), aktualnie członek 13 Dywizji w Fundacji Przyszłości. Czasami podchodzi do rzeczy zbyt emocjonalnie, ale wierzy w swoich przyjaciół i pragnie ich chronić. Pierwotnie nie była zaproszona na osądzenie Makoto, jednak przyszła jako jego pełnomocnik. ---- Yasuhiro Hagakure Były Superlicealny Wróżbita (超高校級の「占い師」), aktualnie członek 14 Dywizji w Fundacji Przyszłości. Przez jego specyficzną osobowość, nie wiadomo jak przetrwał z Makoto i innymi. Starał się zmienić, lecz wciąż jest takim samym tchórzem. Nie brał on udziału w Ostatecznej Zabójczej Grze. ---- Monokuma Pluszowy robot, wyglądający jak miś. Jest on owinięty tajemnicą. Stał za Ostateczną Zabójczą Grę w Fundacji Przyszłości, ale nieznane są jego prawdziwe intencje, cele, ani to, kto nim steruje. Wydaje się być radosną, a także przerażającą istotą, jedynie do pragnie, to u wszystkich rozsiewać rozpacz. ---- Monomi Jest pluszowym królikiem, owiniętym tajemnicą. Wydaje się uważać Monokumę, który przygotował całą Ostateczną Zabójczą Grę w Fundacji Przyszłości za wroga. Nieznane jest jej pochodzenie, ani to, w jaki sposób powstała. Monomi mówi dziecięcym głosem i często uroczo kończy zdania. ---- Kazuo Tengan Lider Fundacji Przyszłości oraz 1-ej Dywizji, były dyrektor Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Zrekrutował Makoto i innych oraz odkrył Remnants of Despair. Najbardziej pragnie całkowicie pozbyć się rozpaczy i stworzyć świat idealny, w którym nie ma żadnych, bitew, sprzeczek czy wojen. Mężczyzna jest bardzo inteligentny. ---- Kyosuke Munakata Wice-lider Fundacji Przyszłości, dowódca 2-ej Dywizji. Były Superlicealny Przewodniczący Samorządu (超高校級の「生徒会長」''chō kōkō kyū no "seitokaichō"). Ma oschłą osobowość i najbardziej ze wszystkich nienawidzi Ultimate Despair, obwiniając rozpacz o wszystkie jego niepowodzenia. ---- 'Koichi Kizakura' Członek Fundacji Przyszłości i lider 3-ej Dywizji. Rekruter, który poszukuje przetrwałych, aby pomóc rosnąć Fundacji Przyszłości. Przed Tragedią był utalentowanym skautem Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Wraz z Kazuo, rekrutował Makoto i innych. Wydaje się być wyluzowany i beztroski oraz ma wyostrzoną intuicję. ---- 'Seiko Kimura' Członek Fundacji Przyszłości, lider 4-tej Dywizji. Była '''Superlicealna Farmaceutka' (超高校級の「薬剤師」''chō kōkō kyū no "yakuzaishi"). Jest dosyć cichą osobą. Zawsze nosi maskę, dzięki czemu nikt nie zobaczy jej wyrazu twarzy i nie dowie się o czym myśli. Potrafi wytwarzać wspaniałe lekarstwa. ---- 'Chisa Yukizome' Była '''Superlicealna Gospodyni Domowa' (超高校級の「家政婦」''chō kōkō kyū no “kaseifu”''), aktualnie lider 5 Dywizji. Ponieważ ciężko pracuje i jest odważna, wiele osób ją lubi. Często uspokaja atmosferę panującą w Fundacji Przyszłości. Przyjaźni się z Juzo Sakakurą oraz Kyosuke Munakatą. ---- Juzo Sakakura Członek Fundacji Przyszłości, lider 6-tej Dywizji oraz kontroluje Jednostkę od Specjalnych Badań Zbrodni. Były Superlicealny Bokser (超高校級の「ボクサー」''chō kōkō kyū no "bokusā"). Jest prawą ręką Kyosuke i dla niego może nawet splamić swoje ręce. Ma ciężką osobowość oraz ogromną dumę. ---- 'Miaya Gekkogahara' Członek Fundacji Przyszłości, lider 7-ej Dywizji. Była '''Superlicealna Terapeutka' (超高校級の「セラピスト」''chō kōkō kyū no "serapisuto"). Jest osobą odpowiedzialną za stworzenie Neo World Program. Przez jej okropną wstydliwość, nic nie mówi. Nikt nie wie w jakiej była klasy za czasów Akademii. ---- 'Ruruka Ando' Członek Fundacji Przyszłości, lider 8-ej Dywizji. Były '''Superlicealny Cukiernik' (超高校級の「お菓子職人」''chō kōkō kyū no "okashi shokunin"). Dzięki wyjątkowym cukierkom, potrafi bardzo dobrze negocjować. Jej słodycze mają podobne działanie do narkotyków. Dziewczyna nienawidzi zdrady. ---- 'Sonosuke Izayoi' Członek Fundacji Przyszłości, lider 9-tej Dywizji. Były '''Superlicealny Kowal' (超高校級の「鍛冶屋」''chō kōkō kyū no "kajiya"). Pod płaszczem ukrywa wiele różnorodnych broni. Jest typem cichej osoby, która nie rozmawia z nikim, prócz Ruruki. Interesuje się broniami, które używali ninja. ---- 'Ryota Mitarai' Były '''Superlicealny Animator' (超高校級の「アニメーター 」''chō kōkō kyū no "animētā"), aktualnie lider 10 Dywizji. Ma lękliwą osobowość, lecz silne poczucie sprawiedliwości. Chce pozbyć się rozpaczy i całkowicie napełnić go nadzieją. Przez ten cel, martwi się o wiele błahostek. ---- 'Daisaku Bandai' Członek Fundacji Przyszłości, lider 11-tej Dywizji. Były '''Superlicealny Farmer' (超高校級の「農家」''chō kōkō kyū no "nōka"). Pomimo jego wyglądu, ma wielkie serce. Lubi wymyślać swoje własne powiedzenia, jednak nikt nie ma pojęcia co one znaczą. Uważa każdego z Fundacji Przyszłości za przyjaciela. ---- 'Great Gozu' Członek Fundacji Przyszłości, lider 12-tej Dywizji. Były '''Superlicealny Zapaśnik' (超高校級の「レスラー」''chō kōkō kyū no "resurā"). W przeciwieństwie do przerażającej krowiej maski, jest on delikatny i spokojny. Na ogół bardzo uprzejmy, lecz straszny, kiedy się wścieka. Lista Odcinków * ''Do trzech razy sztuka, Side: Future #01 * Powiesić Wiedźmę, Side: Future #02 * Okropna przemoc i puste słowa, Side: Future #03 * Kto jest kłamcą, Side: Future #04 * Marzenia odległych dni, Side: Future #05 * No man is an island, Side: Future #06 * Dziewczyny Ultra Rozpaczy, Side: Future #07 * Who Killed Cock Robin, Side: Future #08 * Jesteś moim powodem śmierci, Side: Future #09 * Śmierć, Destrukcja, Rozpacz, Side: Future #10 * Wszystkie dobre rzeczy, Side: Future #11 * Zawsze jest najciemniej, Side: Future #12 Kategoria:Anime